Eurovision Song Contest: Bratislava
The is the seventeenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Bratislava, Slovakia after Blanka Mikusková win with "Look What You've Done" the previous contest. There were two cities considered to host the contest, Bratislava and Nováky. Bratislava was eventually chosen. 45 countries competed in the contest. The contest was hosted by Slovak TV presenter Peter Bartoš, Slovak comedienne Jana Rybárová, and previous winner Blanka Mikusková. Location Bidding Process There were two cities considered to host the contest, Bratislava and Nováky. Bratislava was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. The countries in each pot were then divided into the three semi-finals. Four pots contained nine countries and one contained eight. Participants Returning Artists Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Ellie Simpson |"Wounds" |– |'128' |- |'2' | |Alaska and the Freak |"Alone Again" |– |'116' |- |'3' | |Katya Kolosova |"That's Why I'm Single" |– |'100' |- |'4' | |Spyder |"Feniks" (Феникс) |''Phoenix'' |'98' |- |'5' | |Wishbone |"Ruin" |– |'91' |- |'6' | |Artemis Koskinou |"Paparazzi" |– |'85' |- |'7' | |StarJam |"Sinu jaoks" |''For you'' |'85' |- |'8' | |Dascha's Scars |"On the Run" |– |'84' |- |'9' | |Casa Noastră |"Dragoste în lanțuri" |''Love in chains'' |'68' |- |'10' | |Natalja Sawsky |"Die goldenen Himmel |''The golden skies'' |'64' |- |'11' | |Miloš Dinić |"Naša poslednje zbogom" (Наша последње збогом) |''Our final goodbye'' |'29' |- |'12' | |Miguel Ángel & Cecilia Cruz |"Cascadas" |''Waterfalls'' |'20' |- |'13' | |Grimey 411 |"Come With Me" |– |'15' |- |'14' | |Natalia Geladze & ManHood4 |"Fight or Flight" |– |'6' |- |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Chain the Empire |"Make Me Wanna Die" |– |'119' |- |'2' | |Ina |"Never Let Go" |– |'98' |- |'3' | |January 1967 feat. Žuša |"Stockholm Syndrome" |– |'95' |- |'4' | |Pohani Divchatka feat. Ruslavko |"U mene zyavyvsya inshyy" (У мене з'явився інший) |''I've got another'' |'74' |- |'5' | |Amanda Abdulmajid |"Leave My Love Bleeding" |– |'65' |- |'6' | |Elena Ursu |"It's the Night" |– |'65' |- |'7' | |Gigi Petrosyan |"SevAstgh" (ՍեւԱստղ) |''BlackStar'' |'49' |- |'8' | |Cece Alexander |"Tomorrow" |– |'23' |- |'9' | |Kirsten Magga |"Heidi's Joik" |– |'23' |- |'10' | |Nicole |"Dangerous" |– |'19' |- |'11' | |Cécile Wolf |"Mark My Words" |– |'17' |- |'12' | |Luis Beqiri |"Duke kërkuar për heroina e mia" |''Looking for my heroine'' |'12' |- |'13' | |Nikola Svoboda |"Jsi mě opustil ráno" |''You left me in the morning'' |'10' |- |'14' | |Alexis Dmitroff |"Grand amore" |''Great love'' |'10' |- |'15' | |Danijel Trajčevski & Ljudmila Kitanovska |"Toa čuvstvo" (Тоа чувство) |''This feeling'' |'9' |- |} Semi-final Three |- |'1' | |Princes & Astronauts |"Il mondo esplode" |''The world explodes'' |'120' |- |'2' | |Stellaz |"Paper Light" |– |'117' |- |'3' | |Anneke Farro |"Brown-Eyed Girl" |– |'102' |- |'4' | |Boris Sayanov |"Wall to Wall" |– |'100' |- |'5' | |Étienne Bescond |"The Sound of Thunder" |– |'84' |- |'6' | |Elín Helgadóttir |"Little Steps" |– |'68' |- |'7' | |Pink Liberty |"Pirate Ships" |– |'59' |- |'8' | |Able Minded feat. Saša Telarović |"To je gdje smo" |''That's where we are'' |'50' |- |'9' | |Flores do Amor |"Andar nas ruas do amor" |''Walk on the streets of love'' |'38' |- |'10' | |Heinrich and the Mother Lovers |"Without Your Love" |– |'32' |- |'11' | |Thalia Maria Georgiou |"Black Swan" |– |'29' |- |'12' | |Kaarin Aho |"Starlight" |– |'25' |- |'13' | |Vlada Kirillova |"Summer Love" |– |'20' |- |'14' | |LipNip |"Vseki den" (Всеки ден) |''Every day'' |'16' |- |'15' | |Bekzat Kaliyev |"Molchaniye" (Молчание) |''Silence'' |'4' |- |} Final |- |'1' | |Ellie Simpson |"Wounds" |– |'302' |- |'2' | |Anastázie Mlynarová |"I'll Be Fine" |– |'275' |- |'3' | |Chain the Empire |"Make Me Wanna Die" |– |'252' |- |'4' | |Princes & Astronauts |"Il mondo esplode" |''The world explodes'' |'201' |- |'5' | |Stellaz |"Paper Light" |– |'194' |- |'6' | |Alaska and the Freak |"Alone Again" |– |'176' |- |'7' | |January 1967 feat. Žuša |"Stockholm Syndrome" |– |'160' |- |'8' | |Spyder |"Feniks" (Феникс) |''Phoenix'' |'132' |- |'9' | |Anneke Farro |"Brown-Eyed Girl" |– |'132' |- |'10' | |Katya Kolosova |"That's Why I'm Single" |– |'101' |- |'11' | |Ina |"Never Let Go" |– |'89' |- |'12' | |Étienne Bescond |"The Sound of Thunder" |– |'86' |- |'13' | |Wishbone |"Ruin" |– |'85' |- |'14' | |Pohani Divchatka feat. Ruslavko |"U mene zyavyvsya inshyy" (У мене з'явився інший) |''I've got another'' |'84' |- |'15' | |Dascha's Scars |"On the Run" |– |'67' |- |'16' | |Amanda Abdulmajid |"Leave My Love Bleeding" |– |'61' |- |'17' | |StarJam |"Sinu jaoks" |''For you'' |'59' |- |'18' | |Elín Helgadóttir |"Little Steps" |– |'53' |- |'19' | |Boris Sayanov |"Wall to Wall" |– |'52' |- |'20' | |Artemis Koskinou |"Paparazzi" |– |'47' |- |'21' | |Gigi Petrosyan |"SevAstgh" (ՍեւԱստղ) |''BlackStar'' |'45' |- |'22' | |Heinrich and the Mother Lovers |"Without Your Love" |– |'39' |- |'23' | |Able Minded feat. Saša Telarović |"To je gdje smo" |''That's where we are'' |'39' |- |'24' | |Pink Liberty |"Pirate Ships" |– |'30' |- |'25' | |Kirsten Magga |"Heidi's Joik" |– |'29' |- |'26' | |Cece Alexander |"Tomorrow" |– |'28' |- |'27' | |Elena Ursu |"It's the Night" |– |'18' |- |'28' | |Casa Noastră |"Dragoste în lanțuri" |''Love in chains'' |'12' |- |'29' | |Flores do Amor |"Andar nas ruas do amor" |''Walk on the streets of love'' |'9' |- |'30' | |Natalja Sawsky |"Die goldenen Himmel |''The golden skies'' |'3' |- |'31' | |Nicole |"Dangerous" |– |'2' |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contest XVII Category:Eurovision Song Contests